This invention relates to a double-image superimposing type range finder-carrying photographic camera provided with a slide cover slidably mounted on a camera body to protect an object lens and a main finder.
This type of camera which eliminates the necessity of attaching a camera case to the camera body or removing said camera case therefrom, and whose camera case (or cover) can be manufactured at low cost has been developed in the midget form for the general public. Since, however, the camera body has a small lateral length, the slide cover can protect only the main finder and object lens, with the range finder window left exposed.
If an attempt is made to design the slide cover to have a greater lateral length to cover even a range finder window spatially set aside of the main finder, then the difficulties arise that when the object lens and main finder are exposed by moving the slide cover sideways, then that portion of the slide cover which normally encloses the range finder window is brought in front of the object lens and main finder. To prevent such inconvenience, the camera body would have to be made with a greater lateral length. Such attempt would go contrary to the fundamental object of miniaturizing a camera body.